


The Waldo Walton Caper

by Snelly_ESQ



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where's Waldo - Martin Handford
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ
Summary: Carmen Sandiego is looking for someone she knew. She's been looking for ages, and she knows a man who can help. But what she finds isn't just agent Julia Argent, but another person all together...





	1. Allegedly, he is real

Chapter 1: Allegedly, He is Real

_“Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.”_   
_ -André Malraux_

* * *

  
Once, there was a man, born sometime between the late 80s and the mid 90s. He was born in England, but his family came over to the United States shortly after his birth, and settled in Dorr, Michigan, a remote township in the west of the state. He grew up, and then, seemed to fall off the face of the earth.  
His name, in the United States, at least, is (allegedly) Waldo Walton, although, he goes by several different names, including Ubaldo, Charlie, and Wally. He takes pictures for National Geographic, but he never sends them in chronological order, and he always sends them through a P.O. Box in Dorr, that is linked to several different people. He’s only ever been back to the states once in the last 5 years. No one is sure who he is, or what he is, or why he does what he does.

Carmen Sandiego, however, knew how to get in touch with him. She knew how to do a lot of things, granted, so getting in touch with someone should be the easy part, but not so much with this man. Waldo was hard to come by, and even got a reputation as a professional hide and seek player. Some people posit that he doesn’t even really exist...but Carmen knows the truth. Which is what brought her to a cafe in Amsterdam.

“You look familiar...Catherine Anaheim, right?” The voice was familiar. Carmen turned around.  


“Been looking for you, oh mysterious one.” She said. Waldo sat down across from her, wearing khaki shorts, a red and white striped shirt, and carrying his cane. He shakily sat down.

“You look too young for a cane.”

“Not if you know about my former employers?”

“Who were?”

“Oh, the people who employed me in the past.” He said. He didn’t get coffee, but instead sipped water from a camelbak tucked under his backpack. “So, Carmen, what can I do you for? Something the matter? Revenge for Stockholm?”

“How did you know about-”

“Never mind, if we aren’t talking about it then we aren’t talking about it.” He said, swiftly. He pushed up his glasses. “The real question is why you want a man who hides for a living?”

“I need to get information from you.” She said. “You seem to know...a lot. About a lot. So, I was wondering what the price for information would be?”

“Oh, well, if it’s anyone else’s information it’s free.” Waldo said. “But I’ll warn you, I’m no crook; I don’t have a lot of information that hasn’t been made available, directly or otherwise.”

“What can you tell me about a woman named Julia Argent?”

“Julia Argent? You mean, THE Julia Argent!?”

“You know her?”

Waldo laughed. “Never met her.” He said. “Can you describe her? I have a hard enough time keeping track of my names.”

“She’s...hmm,” She thought a moment, “She’s got black hair, it’s short, too...big round glasses, kind of pale...big eyes that just kinda stare into you, sweet little voice with a cute acc-”

“Easy, there, tex.” Waldo said. “She’s the girl from Milan. Right?”

“You were in Milan?”

“Dash Haber and I have a...complicated relationship.” He said. “Much like you and Miz Argent, apparently.” He sipped more water.

“Stockholm was...bad. Real bad. I wanna get in touch with her again to ask why that happened.”

“Well, you won’t find her here.” He said. “ACME’s main office is in Seattle. It’s hard to infiltrate, but if she’s eligible for that campus of operations without having a barracks placement, she probably has an apartment somewhere in the city.”

“How...do you know th-”

“Friend of a friend of a friend is an ACME guy...a guy named Goddard Henderson.”

“Just gonna throw out a name like that?”

“Well, you can’t hunt down a corpse, can you?” Waldo stood up. “You’ve got all I know, bucky, I suggest you go hunt her down...careful though! I speak from experience, appearing somewhere you haven’t been in a while can have mixed reviews.” He struggled to get back up, and found his weight on the cane.

“What exactly happened with a dead guy? How did we even get there, we’re talking about Jules.”

“Julia or Jules?”

“Jules is...a nickname, look, you’re a master of hiding, Waldo, can’t you just tell me how to find someone?”

“...I used an apartment in Seattle as a safehouse while I was playing a game of hide and seek that lasted a year and a half.” He said. “Long story, but at the time, she lived right underneath it. I’m not gonna use that safehouse again, but tell the landlady you know Charlie Bianchi, and she’ll let you in. It’s in the same building as that woman, I think.” He said. “Look, I’ve already said too much, I need to get going. Here’s,” he wrote something swiftly on a notecard, “The address.”

Carmen looked more confused than she did at the beginning of what was the shortest coffee shop meeting she’d had in ages. Carmen sighed. “Thanks, Waldo. I owe you one.”

“No one owes me anything, but I appreciate it!” He flashed his usual, big goofy grin at her. “I gotta scoot, I’ll see you sometime!”

“Sure will.” She crossed her arms, and her mind had been boggled once again by the strangest man she knew. She shook her head and finished her coffee. _I got the address,_ she thought, _whoever died at ACME or whatever wasn’t what I was after._

“So any news, Carmen?”

“No, Player, just an address for a personal thing.” She said. “But while you’re at it...is there anything going on this week?”

“Sure. I got something going on in Monte Carlo.”

“The city in Monaco, famous for its yearly Formula One race?”

“Won by Ayrton Senna a record 6 times. VILE is gonna try and make off with the trophy and replace it with pewter decoy.”

“Really?”

“Yep. You wanna take a look?”

“I think so...Monte Carlo’s nice this time of year. And the racing might get Zack and Ivy even more excited.”

* * *

“Do you have the files I asked for?” The Chief looked at Julia.

“Afraid not,” Julia started, “this person we saw walking only fits descriptions of someone redacted from the system.” She said. “I don’t have high enough clearance to see behind those black lines.”

“Well...I think I know the answer to this, Julia, thank you for at least grabbing these for me. The man she was with has no links to VILE...but he does ring a bell.” Julia looked at the picture, and didn’t even glimpse at the man. She shook her head. “I have a job for you, Julia.” The Chief got up. “Ever been to Monaco?”

* * *

Coach Brunt crossed her arms. “And why shouldn’t my latest find be of help to y’all?”

“Because last time you were in charge of an operation it was compromised and we had to destroy our island.” Cleo said. “Any other questions?”

“Look, if anyone can go down to Monaco and take care of this trophy, it’s my boy here...man’s good at his work!” She said. “Very good indeed.”

“Hmm….very well. What’s this one called?” Dr. Bellum asked.

“He’s called the San Jose Kid.” Brunt smirked. “I figure a cowboy could wrassle up some sheep if he tried...particularly a black one.”


	2. The Monte Carlo Caper, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a tip from Player that things were about to go off at the 2020 Monaco Gran Prix, Carmen and the gang decide to head down there, where they find a familiar, friendly face...as well as an unfamiliar foe.

Chapter 2: The Monte Carlo Caper, part 1

* * *

“Monaco...a principality in the southern part of france. One of the smallest countries in the world, with an area of .85 miles. It’s most known for its opulent citizenry, its gorgeous views, and of course, its yearly formula one race.” 

“Part of the modern F1 calendar since 1950, Player. The 2019 Grand Prix, last year’s, was won by 3 time winner Lewis Hamilton. This year? It’s a pretty mixed up field due to new regulations.” Carmen crossed her arms. “And Zack and Ivy...don’t seem as interested as I thought.”

“It’s F1! It’s, like, the hoity toity races! I don’t gotta dress up as the duke again, do I?” 

“Actually, I got you a job dressing up as a crew member over at Haas.” Player said. “Same for you, Ivy...but no pressure, the Haas team isn’t expecting to do super well this year.”

“Wait, we’ve got pit duty?” Ivy asked. 

“Well, not exactly...being on a pit crew for something like this takes months of training, and I didn’t wanna interrupt the flow. So you’ll be gofers for team execs and drivers. It’s a good way to get you access to the paddock for a quick exfil.”

“Makes sense, I suppose.” Ivy said. 

“Won’t the rich italian girlfriends of whatever drivers are there call us on our accents?”

“You two will be just fine. Haas is an American team...also, your accents are charming.” She said. “Here’s the plan.” She started.

“Whatever VILE operative is in the country is gonna try to replace the trophy, which means they have a fake one. Shadowsan also obtained a fake. Shadowsan will replace the real one with the fake, then the operator grabs the fake we planted. Then we replace the fake with the real one, and we’re, pardon the expression, off to the races.”

Shadowsan nodded. “Since our job in Ohio, VILE has proven to us that they’re getting more desperate. We must be careful.”

The team all changed to get ready for the ground. It was Friday morning, meaning FP1 was going to start...for the pit crews, that meant team polos, nice pants, and maybe ball caps to keep out the sun. Zack and Ivy got ready to go. Carmen, meanwhile, was dressed in her much more casual navy blue romper, and aviators, looking more to blend in. She also wore a Hass racing hat. Shadowsan still looked...threatening, but a bit more casual. Unlike the rest of the team, he was wearing a Mercedes AMG polo with gray slacks and black shoes. 

“Why no Haas gear, big guy?” Zack asked. 

“...I prefer success.” He said. “Besides, I’ve been a fan of Mercedes since they came onto the grid.”

“You’re an F1 fan? I took you as more of a...rock gardening typa guy.” Ivy quipped. 

“We all have our passions.” Shadowsan went to stake out the grandstands, and so did Ivy...right when she saw something familiar. 

“Player, is that an ACME car?”

“Affirmative. Looks to me like they know VILE is here...which operative do you think is gonna try and get it?”

“Well, the Tigress is probably still in hot water, so...who knows? Maybe someone new.” She said. “Whoever it is, we have to be careful.” 

When Zack and Ivy got to the Haas garage, they were met by the team boss, an imposing, gray haired man, with a very thick accent. “...you two! Good morning. You must be the new temps from...ehh…”

“We come from F2.” Ivy said. 

“How do you know there’s an F2?” Zack whispered. He shut up when Ivy stepped on his foot. 

“...right. I’m Guenther Steiner. Over there are our drivers, and those are their friends and family...you just need to get them anything they need.” He said. “If you don’t know where that is, ask an engineer. If  _ they _ don’t know where it is, then…” He furrowed a brow. “Huh. I never thought about that. Ah, well, probably won’t be an issue.” 

* * *

When Julia and Zahri got to the circuit, Julia looked around. “Beautiful, isn’t it? In the light, I mean. It would be nice if-”

“Julia,” Zahri said, “We’ve got a job to do.” She kept scanning the horizon for threats. “If we lose focus like we did in Ohio, it’ll go bad.”

“Right.” Julia caught the gaze of a tall, older man in a Mercedes AMG shirt. “...I’ve seen him. With Carmen Sandiego.” She whispered to Zahri. 

“Seen who?”

“Him, right th-”...the man was gone. Julia sighed. “Never mind. I think Carmen Sandiego might be here as well.” She said. That produced a whole other problem for her. 

Julia hadn’t been able to get Carmen out of her head for ages. Ever since another botched op in Athens, Ohio, she’s been the only thing on Julia’s mind. And now that Carmen was Here? In Monaco? It was hardly a comfortable situation. She then caught the eye of...someone. Someone standing close by. She looked over to Zahri. “I’ll be right back.” 

Julia walked closer to the woman in the blue romper, her face flushed and her eyes wide. It was her, wearing the outfit from the train. “...Excuse me?”

Just as soon as Carmen turned around, there was a loud noise. 

“Oh, and there’s a crash! A ferrari STRAIGHT through the Nouvelle chicane, and it’s Charles Leclerc! Seems he lost steering.” Their eyes turned to the monitor. The woman she knew had to be carmen spoke. “Charles? I know him...I know him!” She rushed off. Julia had made eye contact, and...well, just like Ohio, things had gone wrong. Perhaps it was fate. Crash during Free Practice sessions, who even does that!? Certainly not Charles Leclerc…

Zahri looked over at the defeated looking Julia when she got back. “Anything?”

“...I thought I knew her from school. Wrong person. Let’s keep combing the grounds.” She said. She looked about, and saw something unusual. 

* * *

A man arrived to the race that day wearing a Stetson, a large duster, cowboy boots, denim pants, and a checkered work shirt. He had a clean face, and short, blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. He snuck past the guards, which was a small miracle, as he was 6’3” and a very imposing looking man. He looked over at the two ACME agents. He spoke quietly into a communicator. 

“Be advised...ACME is here. I think Blacksheep might be as well.”

“Dernit…” Coach Brunt spoke back. “We’ll have to be careful, kid. Remember, today’s just scoping. Easy like.” 

“Can do, ma’am.” He said. He simply walked around, asking some questions, seeming to focus mostly on the Haas team, a name he new from Nascar. He managed to find the place they kept the trophy...and two ACME agents guarding it. He’d have to be cautious. 

It was going to be a hard op. 


	3. The Monte Carlo Caper, Part 2

The next day came, and Julia and Zahri got back to combing the place, looking for any minor security fault, or any sign of a breach. Nothing. Julia contacted the chief, using ht pen in a small broom closet. 

“Argent.”

“Chief.” Their relationship was...icy, at best. “I have some interesting news.”

“Oh?” 

“I believe Carmen Sandiego might be in the area.” The chief sighed. 

“Ugh...christ, how many times are we gonna have to deal with her?” She asked rhetorically. “Especially after that file mishap.” 

“If I may, Chief, she’s most likely here to stop a VILE operative, which means our suspicions are correct that one is in the area.” 

“I don’t care.” She said. “Just get the vile operative. Sandiego is a non issue for now...that girl’s been giving me a headache and I thought we were done with her after Ohio.”

“Yes, Chief.” Julia halted communications. She didn’t have an excuse to go after her...drat! She’d have to find another way...or maybe another way would find her?

* * *

Carmen got ready for another day out, wearing a red sundress and similar shades to the ones from the day before. Player piped in. “Anything of note yesterday, Red?”

“Loads. I found out where they’re keeping the trophy until win time. I also saw Jules again.”

“No way, lover girl from Stockholm?”

“She looked almost...defeated when she came up to me. Like she needed to say something.” 

“Like what?”

“I dunno. She just said ‘excuse me’ in that sweet little voice of hers, and then I panicked. Lucky me, Leclerc crashed out. I threw on an accent and bolted.”

“Never heard of you panicking before, Carm.” Zack was in the van with her, on the way to the track. “You think she’s trying to say something?”

“Probably something about Stockholm...I’ll just slip her a note if I get the chance today.” She said. “Besides, I gotta be focused...we’re switching up the trophies today.” 

Shadowsan was in position, peaking at the entrance to the trophy room. He turned around and whispered into his communicator. “I need to think of a distraction for those ACME agents, but after that, it’s an unsupervised electric lock. No cameras.” he said. “They think ACME is providing every bit of security they can.” 

“Copy, Shadowsan,” Player said, “I say go with a classic move to get past them, you probably know a few. Wait until Carmen moves in with your fake...wonderful reconstruction, by the way. How’d you get it?”

“Friend of a friend.”

Zack and Ivy got to the garage, and looked around. Apparently, the drivers didn’t want much right before a drive, and during qualifying? It was gonna be busy for them as they got refills of drinks, spare gloves, cloths for wiping off visors, and snacks for the engineers who would spend the day watching screens with numbers pouring out of them. 

“Carm, let me know when you’re in position,” Ivy said, “I’ll drive you out.” Carmen nodded a little to herself. 

“How’s the gofer life?”

“Not bad! Zack got some fries for the prince, of all people! He did almost vomit when he found out that a lot of that fried lookin stuff is fish, though...not a big fan.” 

“Well...we should have warned him about that. What are you gonna do?”

Shadowsan was still looking for a good way to get them distracted...and then something unusual happened. One looked over to the other. “I’m going to the restroom...Julia, I can trust you with this, right?”

“Of course.” She said. 

“Good.” She walked out of the room. Shadowsan hatched a plan; a  _ classic _ , as Player would have put it. He walked in, clutching his chest. “Ugh...h-help..me!”

Julia walked over. “What happened?” 

“Someone kicked me pretty hard...I think I cracked a rib.” he winced and fell to the floor. “That way!” Julia bolted out of the door. He smirked and got up, and used Carmen’s lipstick to hack the lock. “I’ve got it...Carmen, your turn. An agent just left, you’ll have to distract her somehow and buy me time.” 

Carmen smirked and looked at a small phone in her bag. “I know just the guy.”

Shadowsan walked down the hallway and handed it off. Carmen very quickly got their fake into the case. She sighed with relief. She was walking out the door when she saw...Jules.

“...Carmen?” Jules asked. “You...what are you-”

“No time. I’m in trouble.” She walked past her and slipped her a note. She read it. 

It was an address and an apartment number. She smiled a little. Julia walked back to the case….huh. The man disappeared. Lock was okay, it seemed, and the trophy was still there.

It had been 10 minutes. Where was Zahri?

“And THAT’S when the laxative hits!” The man in a red and white striped shirt said. “Anyhow, the point is that you kinda parked me in and I was wondering if I could get you to move your c-...waaaaait a minute.” He threw up his hands. “Well, I’ll be! That’s not my car! Funny, same type, even the same three numbers on the plate…”

“...sir, I have business to attend to.” 

“Sure thing. Seeya!” Carmen sighed and looked in her bag. “Thanks, Waldo...I’m glad you ended up here in Monaco. What brought you here anyway?”

“I like F1. Good photo opportunities.” He said. “By the way, are you gonna be here for race day?” He asked. “If you need me, I’ll be right here.” He winked. 

“Sure thing, guy…” She spoke over the communicator. “Hey, Ivy, tell the team boss that you have a very important person to drive home.”

“Uhh, can it be Zack? More people asked for fish...he looks pretty green.” 

“Send him, sure. I have what we came for.”

“Be advised, I’m seeing a big stetson moving amongst the crowd...looks like it’s staking out the place.” Player said. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

Zack got to the van and drove with Carmen. “So! THEN the guy says, “Hey, by the way, I just happen to be the spanish ambassador to the United States! Like it’s  _ nothin’!  _ I tell ya, this is a good way to make connections!” He seemed proud of himself. “If only none of them ate fish…”

“I hear you.” Carmen smiled over at him. “Hey, so I’m gonna have a guest over at the apartment tonight.” She said. 

“Oh, Carm, you romance some sweet little podium girl off her feet?” Zack raised his eyebrows. 

“No, you goof, it’s Jules.” 

“The one who set you up and then set you up again in Ohi-”

“I don’t think she set me up. I just-” She hesitated, “I want answers. Answers that the Chief wasn’t willing to give me.” 

* * *

The night came, and while Zack and Ivy looked for some sort of affordable food in Monaco and Shadowsan combed the edges of the town, Julia Argent got dressed. 

Julia was going out tonight. 

She wore a dark blue turtleneck, and black, high waisted jeans. She looked for the apartment. She knocked nervously on the door. This could go one of two ways; either she opens it and Carmen was willing to talk, or she opens it and is shot. She heard a voice say “Come in”, and sheepishly entered. And there was Carmen Sandiego, leaning back on the couch. 

“Jules. We need to get some talking done.” 


	4. The Monte Carlo Caper, Part 3

Julia sat on the couch and looked over at Carmen. She hadn’t been this close to her in ages. She was...she was right there. Carmen spoke first. 

“Can I just say, first, that I love those jeans?” She smiled a little. “Where’d you get them?”

“I was...I was thrifting.” She said. 

“Nice...okay, that’s out of the way.” She said. 

Julia nodded. “...I want to apologize.” She said. “Personally. For Stockholm.” Julia sat back a little, straightening herself, folding her hands in her lap. “I want to say sorry for getting you hurt, trapping you like that, losing your trust,” She started to choke, “it wasn’t supposed to go that way...I was supposed to meet you there alone, and-”

“Strike a deal, get close to me, and ride off into the sunset, right?” Carmen crossed her arms. “I didn’t grow up with romance movies, but I’ve seen enough in my time away from VILE to know how that story usually ends.”

“It’s shallow.” Julia said. “It’s just too shallow, I know. I shouldn’t expect that, at all. It’s pathetic to think that it would just click.” 

“Shallow waters typically give way to deep seas.” Carmen said. 

“That’s...did you make that up?” Julia asked, blushing, her freckles hiding in the dim light of the room. “It was very nice.”

“Hah! No, I think my friend Zack said that...he’s oddly poetic sometimes?” She shrugged. “He’s complicated. The point is...I want this just as much as you do.” Carmen held her hand. “And I don’t want you to compromise your work to keep me safe...I just wanted to warn you that tonight might be the only time we see each other at length for a few weeks. I’m a busy girl.”

“Likewise.” The day’s racing was done, but one engine was pumping away madly; Julia’s heart, which was pounding so loudly you could probably hear it in the next apartment. “Again, I’m just sorry for everything. We were cruel, and...we didn’t have to be. I just feel so dreadful, and seeing you hurt like that, it hurt me too.”

“I got better.” Carmen said. “And I can tell that it wasn’t supposed to end like that.” She added. “I can’t forget what ACME did, but,” She looked down, “I can forgive you for being caught up in it.” The room stayed silent for a moment while they both processed what was happening. Carmen looked to change the subject. 

“You’ll...have to teach me how to do this. Again, my best pictures of romance so far have all been movies and old books.” She said. “I doubt people ‘court with fans’ or anymore.”

Julia laughed. “I can teach you. I’m sorry if I seem so emotional, it’s just that I’ve been waiting for this for a while.” 

Carmen got closer to her. “So I take it you want this to be a thing?”

“Absolutely...do you?”

“Obviousl-” 

“Carmen!” Player shouted over the communicator. “Shadowsan just encountered the next VILE operative!”

“Ugh...Player, I’m having a moment right now, if you would, please-”

“I’m sorry, but the guy’s packing heat. You’re gonna want to get there. He was apparently setting something up for a takedown.” Julia stood. “Should I assist?” She asked. 

“No, no, I...have this under control. But you need to get to safety.”

“I’m a strong woman, Carmen!”

“The guy is  _ armed,  _ and as cute as those jeans are I doubt you’re able to fit your ACME issued glock into them!”

“Well, no, but-”

“Jules, love.”  _ Love.  _ “You could probably beat this guy singlehanded if he wasn’t armed. I’m not doubting that. But Shadowsan can only keep him at close range for a while...sooner or later he’s gotta get hauled back here. The guy’s old.”

“...I love you, Carmen.” 

“I love you, too.” Carmen got suited up quickly. “Now get to your place.”

* * *

By the time Carmen got there, The San Jose kid and Shadowsan were across from each other, huffing. “Carmen.” Shadowsan said, gruffly. “He’s not a great shot up close.”

“Good.” Carmen aimed her grappling hook at him, and took the hat from his head. “Hey, cowboy...what’s a country man like you doing in a place like this?”

“Workin’, ma’am. This yer friend?”

“He’s sort of my dad.”

“Sort of? You know he was with a group named vi-”

“So was I.” 

The man whistled. “Phew...Carmen Sandiego?” He laughed. “If I weren’t out of bullets, and if that old timer hadn’t wasted all my rope, then I’d wrangle you up right now...but y’all caught me at a bad time.” He ran off. “After hi-”

“No. We’ll just be tired.” Shadowsan said. “We’ll have our chance tomorrow...how was your meeting?”  
“Not bad. I think she really likes me.”

“Good. Let’s get back ho-ah…” He hissed in air, holding his shoulder. “I’m not...what I used to be.” 

“It’s okay...did you lay eyes on the trophy?”

“Still our fake...he plans to get it tomorrow.”

And tomorrow came. The twins were in position, with Zack ready to drive and Ivy ready to bail. Shadowsan was ready to get anyone he needed to out of a jam. And Carmen? She had the real trophy with her, and was ready to play the hand off game again. Meanwhile, Julia and Zahri stood in the trophy room, looking around. “Anything suspicious?” Zahri asked. 

“Argent? Argent!”

“Hmm?”

“Anything suspicious? Or were you too busy on the mood, space cadet?”

“Sorry...nothing too suspicious on my way in, no.”

“Good.” Zahri sighed. “What’s got into you?”

“I had an interesting night last night…”

“Oh?”

“Long story.” As the race went on, Player kept track of the new operative, now confirmed to be the San Jose kid. 

“San Jose is in the grandstands, hanging close to the trophy room. I’ll alert you when he starts to move. We have to make it look like we’re putting up a fight, or the mission is blown.”

“Got it, Player. Shadowsan, you in position?” 

Shadowsan had his eyes on the kid, but stayed as hidden as he could. “I see him. It’s clear he’s new...he looks skittish.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Carmen said. “I got the real trophy through security. This should, hopefully, go off without a hitch.”

“Why do we need to even get them the fake trophy?” Ivy asked quietly, over her communicator. 

“They need to think this went well so they stay in one spot. If this fails, I have no doubt they’ll pull another Zero Alpha.”

“Got it.” Ivy said. “Hey, so...Zack is being chatted up by this one girl?” She said. “I think she’s one of the models from Milan.”

“Oh. Uhm...tell him to act natural. Does he...does he like girls?” Player asked. 

“...I think? Maybe? He’s getting drinks for her or somethin’, I’ll ask when he gets back.” 

The cars were on the grid, the formation lap had ended, the tires were warm, and the pieces were set for one of the biggest heists in motor racing history. Carmen and Shadowsan had a feeling he’d strike in the early stages of the race, when all eyes, even the eyes of curious security guards, were facing the monitors to watch the starting laps. 

“...And it’s LIGHTS OUT at the 2020 Monaco Grand Prix!” The engines rumbled and whined, and the whole of the grandstands shook with sound. That’s when San Jose made his move. 

“San Jose is moving towards the trophy room. Shadowsan, intercept.” 

Shadowsan had...unusual orders. Get him past the guards, but also keep him at bay. He knew another zero alpha would be bad, but it did make things difficult for him. He tailed San Jose closely. San Jose stopped before the trophy room.

“...don’t an old man know when to quit? I bet you didn’t get old chasing people down.”

“I got old through success. Perhaps you could try implementing that some time.” San Jose turned around, and pointed his gun, but...he put it down as Shadowsan smirked. 

“Pop guns are too loud, aren’t they?”

Zahri noticed the conversation. Her face stayed cool as ever, but behind it was concern. “...stay here. I’m gonna check it out.”

“Affirmative.”

Zahri walked out into the hallway. “You two! Freeze!” San Jose turned around, and let something slip from his hand. Was that...a rope? He lassoed, yes,  _ lassoed  _ Zahri’s legs together. 

“What!? How...hey! GET BACK HERE!” She shouted after him. “STOP THAT MAN!” Shadowsan went to help untie Zahri. “...tight knot. Must be some new kind of tech.” She said. 

Julia heard the running, and aimed her pistol. She aimed right at San Jose’s face when he got in. “FREEZE!”

“...well…” He smirked. “Not afraid to fire off a gun in here?” Julia let off a shot, and while she recoiled, San Jose had kicked her to the ground. He aimed square at her. 

“Sorry, ma’am, just busine-”

“San Jose!” A voice rang from his communicator. “Leave her alive! I’m seeing her on your camera lens, she just had a gamma 13 put on her this morning.” 

“...Gamma 13? Why, what’d she do?”

“Not sure. Cleo said so.”

“Gotcha, coach.” He holstered his gun, and looked Julia in the eye. “Well, looks like it’s your lucky day.” He said. He used another strand of rope to tie her up, and opened the lock with a small pick. He got the trophy. “See you around, sugar...I doubt this is the last time we’ll see each other.” 

He bolted down the highway. And Shadowsan bolted after him. 

“He just made off with the trophy.” He said. “Carmen, meet me at concessions.” He kept running. Ivy and Zack heard this.

“...you know, I used to race cars, too.” 

“Really now? What sort?”

“Well, I guess it was a variant of V8 superca-”

“Zack! I, uhm...bad news. Uh...our...uncle got...hit by a bus.” Ivy said. “Gotta go.”

“Uncle Richard? But he-Ow!” She stomped on his foot. “Oh, OH! That uncle...yeah, I, uhm...I have to bolt, sweetheart.” 

Carmen handed off the trophy, and watched San Jose leave. “Wanna give chase?”

“I’d rather imagine the look on his face when he realizes it’s not real.”

“Me, too.” Shadowsan headed back with the trophy, and said the man had dropped it, but that he lost him. The whole thing went exactly to plan. He also slipped Julia a note. 

‘Jules-

Next job is probably in Chicago. VILE wants sunday afternoon.

-Carmen’

Julia blushed when she read it. “...I have a lead for VILE’s next hit I think.”

“Really?”

* * *

The gang retreated, and all went to a gas station to get food for the ensuing plane ride. “Great work...nearly flawless execution.”

“Easy for  _ you  _ to say, Carm, I think Candice and I really had a connection!”

“I didn’t know you liked girls, bro!”

“I can like  _ both,  _ y’know, free country!”

“Easy, you two,” Carmen laughed. “We’re not out of the woods yet…”

Player chimed in. “We’re off to Chicago pretty soon. Nice beaches there, but the water’s still a little cold.”

“Even in May?”

“Yes, even in May.” 

Carmen got to the clerk, and...wait. Was that who she thought it was? He looked...rough. Like, bad. She spoke softly. “Hey...is your name Chase Devineaux?”

“Hmm? Oh, eh...oui.”

“...so, this is gonna sound crazy, but,” She laughed a little, “I’m actually someone you hunted down for ages at Interpol?”

“...you’re...you have the eyes! It’s YOU!” He gasped. “I-I have no precious artifacts! Please!” He looked confused. “Wait, are you robbing a petrol station in Southern France? We both have collapsed, it seems!”

“No, I intend to pay for this. You can ask Argent, or the chief, I’m sort of a good guy now.” 

Chase cocked his head to one side. “...well, I suppose you would not reveal yourself so readily if you were not a good guy.”

“I wouldn’t. Say...do you have money for a plane ticket?”

“To where?”

“Chicago...I think a rendezvous with Jules might help you. You seem...tense.” 

Chase shoved the register closed so hard that it moved on the table. “I’m not tense at all! I am very relaxed.”

“...sure you are.” 

“I can afford it, yes. I have a bit of severance left from Interpol the first time.”

“Great. I’m sure Jules will be happy to see you.” She said. She walked out of the shop, and back into the van. 

“What took you so long?” Zack asked. 

“Chatting up the cashier.” 

“Oooooh, wait until Jules hears about that one!”

“Is that the first of many Jules jokes I’ll be hearing?” Carmen rolled her eyes. Shadowsan nodded gently. 

“The only song we may listen to until we get to the plane is Julia by the beatles.”

“Fine, but only because you’re shadowsan.” Ivy whined. 

Another successful job...they’d had a string of those.  And hopefully, more to come. 


	5. The Sunday Afternoon Caper

“Chicago, Illinois. Right on Lake Michigan, founded in 1883 and incorporated as a city in 1887. Known for its gorgeous flag, its distinct accent, and of course, deep dish pizza.”

“...we’ll pass.” Zack said.

“I thought you guys would be into that sort of thing, what gives?” Player asked.

“They’re from New England, they’re...particular about pizza.” Carmen joked. 

“We sure are! Even if they have a nice flag!” Ivy crossed her arms. “What brings us here, anyhow?”

“VILE wants to steal a painting from the Art Institute of Chicago.  _ Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte,  _ a pointillist painting by french impressionist Georges Seurat. It’s just been restored and is being shown at a small benefit gala.”

“Pointillist?”

“It means it’s made up of little dots. It’s huge, and Dash Haber is in town with El Topo and Le Chevre. Luckily, we’re gonna steal it back from them.” Player said. Carmen nodded. 

“You see, they’re taking it the night before the gala, and leaving a decoy. So we’re gonna steal the real one from them.” Zack laughed. 

“Oh, now that’s perfect! Have we got a secondary location?”

“We can probably get it from one of them...but first, to the museum.”

* * *

“...I trust our current standard of security is to your liking, Miss…”

“A. Call me agent A.” Julia was talking with the director of the museum. ACME had been brought in under the guise of a private security firm. “Of course, my friend Z and I are going to be helpful in bolstering the security around here.” She nodded. “The painting will be safe.” 

“Good, good.” The director continued walking. “It’ll be a splendid night...the art world’s finest will be out in droves.” He smiled. “Being from the private security industry, I’m not sure how much you know about art.”

“It was a hobby of mine in college, actually. In fact, I minored in it.” Julia explained. “Sunday Afternoon is one of my favorite paintings, funnily enough. I’ll be glad to see it tomorrow.” It had taken a lot of convincing to get this job. She was glad to get it, for a few reasons, the most prominent of which being that she actually got to see Sunday Afternoon. It was a wonder to her, the patience it must have required on the part of the models, and of course, the painter, Georges Seurat. She smiled to think it was just under that tarp. She was giddy with excitement...Zahri was less impressed. She was more concerned about keeping it safe than looking at it. 

“...Zahri.” A voice came over the communicator. It was...unfamiliar.

“Who’s this?” 

“Someone from the Chicago ACME campus. We’ll be sending someone over to look at the painting soon.”

“Not necessary, we’ve got the place covered.”

“Two people can’t cover the  _ whole  _ museum, can they?”

While Zahri talked to the mysterious voice, the van pulled up outside of the art institute. 

“Hey, Carm,” Ivy said, “You think they leave that door open to let out air?”

Carmen gasped. “...the camera’s covered too. Oh, gosh,” She looked up, and saw...Le Chevre! On top of the building, talking into a microphone. “Player, can you hack into any radio transmitters in the area?”

“Uh oh...most are encrypted. And the one you’re talking about...bam. It’s down.” Le Chevre looked surprised, and frustrated. He spoke on his own communicator. 

“Dash, I’ve lost signal, but I was able to convince her. Are you in disguise?”

Out walked Dash from behind a column.

“Where’s that boyfriend of yours?” 

“He’s working his way inside to take out the guards.”

“Good.”

Carmen waited until Le Chevre was out of sight, and then slipped in alone, suited up. “I’m just making sure no one gets hurt.” Another person was following them, as well…

When Zahri left to go check the front, Julia heard something form below. “...is there someone in the basement?” Before Zahri could answer, a door swung open, and from it, came a large form, with claws. A monster? Worse. 

_ El Topo. _

The Mole lunged, and went hand to hand with Zahri. Julia tried to get a shot, but a sharp pain knocked her hand down. “Ah!”

A much more slender frame popped out from the shadows. “Hey!” Julia dodged a kick and punched the thin man in his neck. The goat reeled back, and winced. This threw the big man off balance, and he looked around. “Dash? Where are you?”

“Swap is finished.” He said. He found an access elevator and went to the basement. “Show me where you tunneled out of here.” Little did he know, he was being followed. And not just by Carmen. 

Zahri picked herself up. “Phew...what was that?” The two men ran off. 

“...seemed like a botched heist.” Julia said. “We scared them off.” 

“We should look under the curtain and se-”

“No, we shouldn’t. Neither of them got near it...it’s in another wing.”

* * *

When the three VILE agents resurfaced, El Topo and Le Chevre looked around. “Antonio, Jean-Paul,” Dash said, “You two did very well...VILE will be pleased. Now, go get some rest. I have full confidence that I'll make it to the secondary location.” 

“Suit yourself.” Antonio and El Topo walked off. And Carmen very quietly followed...until she realized she was being tailed, as well. She went down an alleyway, and seemed to lose whoever was tailing her. And then…

A thud. A grunt, a crash, and another thud. “Ah! Antonio, he-AGH!”

Carmen turned to see... _ Chase Devineaux,  _ pinning one man to the ground, and pushing the other, thinner one, against a wall.

“Where does he put the painting, eh? Tell me or your friend here gets it!”

“I-it’s a warehouse...just 3 blocks from here! It has a sewing needle logo on it!”

“Are you lying, son?”

“No! I-It's the God’s honest truth!”

Chase let the two men go, and they scampered off. “And ICE YOUR KNEE, little man! A limp like that is bad!”

“...Chase Devineaux? For a minute, I thought you would’ve stayed in France.”

“A change of scenery did well.” He said. He held out his hand. “And now that I know you’re working for the good guys, it’s...more invigorating than working with Interpol.” 

“We don’t need an extra team member, but...you’re welcome to tag along for a few. Shadowsan hurt his shoulder last time out.”

“Whoa, Carmen, first Waldo, now this?” Player asked. 

“Easy. We’re not even flying him anywhere.” She said. “I’ll let him come on one more job with us, and no more.” 

Ivy and Zack pulled up in the van. “You tail him, Carm?” 

“Apparently, he’s in a warehouse. And we’re giving him a ri-”

“Non.” Devineaux said. “Just...take this.” he handed her a cell number. “Call me next time you’d like me to tag along. I know I’m just a tourist, but...this is fun.” He smirked. “Reminds me of my younger days.” Carmen had a soft spot for a guy who’d track her all the way to the ends of the earth, even if it meant his downfall. She nodded. 

“Sure thing, bud.”

She got into the car, and guided them to the warehouse. She looked at her phone. She sighed...it was late. “Let’s get the painting and go home. We can replace it in the morning. Just need a distraction. I think I can get a hold of one, especially if Dash Haber is in town.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Player asked. 

“Long story. I think.” They got to the warehouse. “Zack, wait with the car. Ivy, come on in. We’re gonna need two people for the painting.”

“Why don’t I get to beat up Dash Haber?”

“Because, Zack, it’s Ivy’s turn.” Ivy and Carmen High fived. 

“You can beat someone up next time.” 

* * *

Carmen picked the lock. 

“The ACME girl is still Gamma 13, correct?” He spoke to Cleo over his communicator.

“Correct.” She said. “We’re hatching a plan around that, be patient.” 

“Good, good...it seems my hunch about those two from Milan is coming in handy?”

“It is, indeed. The painting is with me now. All that’s under the tarp is the wall...El Topo made quick work of the camera circuits.” 

“Splendid...it’s all going according to plan. 650 Million dollars...I can smell it now. Goodnight, Mr. Haber.” 

“Sleep well, countess…” He ended the signal. 

“Don’t think I can’t hear you.” He said, tossing his hat at them. Ivy ducked out of the way, and Carmen caught it. She let it drag her closer to him, and she tackled him to the ground, throwing the hat. 

“Hah...something tells me you think you’re getting out with that painting?” 

“It isn’t just a thought,” She said, pinning him to the ground. He tossed the hat out of his hand and let it fly towards Ivy. She dodged it and ran towards the painting, only to realize...he’d withdrawn the hat as quick as he could. 

“What’s the matter? Afraid your little toy’s gonna hurt the painting?” Ivy teased. She grabbed the frame and put it on the cart he’d used. 

“To the van!” Carmen delivered a punch that knocked him cold, and ran out with her. She got into the van and stretched. “Phew…” She laughed. “Good one, Ivy.” Ivy beamed with excitement. 

“I aim to please!” They got to the hotel, and rested. They’d earned it. 

* * *

The next day brought the real challenge. Getting the painting, all 6’10” by 10’1” of it, back into the museum and under the curtain with no one noticing. In the morning, Carmen called up an old friend...Waldo Walton. 

“Oh, sure, I’m in Chicago this week, actually.” he said. 

“How come we’ve been running into each other?” She asked. 

“I was gonna run down Dash Haber...but yeah, they’ll probably only have one ACME agent there, and it’ll most likely be the head of the pair. ACME has a chicago campus, so they’re a little lax. Why pay someone for a full day when you can just give them 400 per diem and the day off?”

“...how do you know that?”

“Buddy of mine was in ACME, remember?”

“Sure. And he was on the Chicago campus?”

“Yep.” 

“...alright. So you’ll be our distraction. Just keep her busy while we get the painting back into place.” 

“Okie doke, can do. I wanna watch Dash Haber’s face as the curtain lifts up.” He hung up. 

“Okay, bro, you can act right?”

“What am I doin’?” Zack asked, looking at his fake ID, and putting it on a retractable lanyard. “Oooooh, art student! There’s artists from Boston, the accent’s staying.”

“No problem,” Carmen said, “The accent’s fine. Player, keep track of us. Ivy, you be ready to pull us out of there.” Zack and Carmen went undercover, basically wearing street clothes. Carmen deployed a mini redrone, and it followed them through the basement, with the painting on the special cart.

“ID please?”

“We only have the one painting people are here to see today,” Carmen flashed hers, “Not sure why we gotta show you this.”

“Procedure, Katherine...come on in.” 

“Be advised, Carmen, I saw El Topo in there. No sign of Le Chevre…”

“Understood.” She was careful, and then...a thud. A door opened. 

“Blacksheep! Your friend hurt  _ MY  _ Jean-Paul!” Carmen’s eyes went wide. She ducked out of his way, and was pinned to the wall. He caved in on one side. Zack waved a little. 

“Ticklish there, pal?” Antonio’s face screamed fear. He gasped. “N-no...seriously, I’m very-hehehaha! S-stop!” He batted at Zack, but in his distraction, Carmen hit him in the gut, and he dropped lick a boulder. He held his stomach. Carmen looked down at him. 

“...I never like hurting you.” She said. She knelt down. “Go find Jean-Paul and tell him you love him.” She handed Antonio a number only 4 people on earth had, the number of Waldo Walton. “He can help you two hide from VILE, I know he can.” 

“Thank you, Blacksheep.” He huffed. She walked further down the hallway. 

“Poor guys...just a couple of sweethearts caught on the wrong end.” Zack said. “Makes me feel kinda bad for ‘em.” 

“Me, too, Zack...this is the elevator. Player, please tell me Julia is being distracted.”

“Not yet...now she is. Waldo’s got her in his sights.”

* * *

“Hey, ma’am?” 

“Pardon? This wing is closed until the painting is to be showed.”

“Oh, I know,” the man said, leaning on his cane. He wore a red and white striped shirt and red shorts. He looked around. “I was just wondering, did you always want to be a security guard?”

“...beg pardon?”

“I dunno, I just get a kick out of hearing what people always wanted to be and how they ended up where they are now.” He said. “For example, I wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up,” Waldo said, looking Julia in the eye, “but one leg injury and next thing you know I take pictures for a living.” 

“I always wanted to be...a painter.” Julia said. “I wanted to be like the impressionists. Painting everyday scenes...a lot like photography in a sense.” 

“A lot like it, sure.”

“But my parents were never supportive of it, and only wanted to support me in university if I went for a ‘real major’.” 

“That bites, man, Art’s definitely a real major.”

“It is! Some of those kids worked more in a week than I did in a whole semester! And for what? Ridicule.”

“It’s a mad, mad, mad, mad world out there.” He looked behind her lightly. Carmen and Zack were walking down the hall, She gave him a thumbs up. He nodded. “So, Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte, huh?”

“Marvelous, isn’t it?”

“I’ll admit, I only ever heard of it when I was in high school.” He said. “I was a theater kid by trade, back when I could still, y’know, dance,” He motioned to the cane, “and I was in a show called Sunday in the Park with George?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it...well, the second act was crap but it was pretty good.”

“I’ll have to see it.”

“Sure! Anyways, I have to get moving, otherwise my knee likes to lock itself up.” 

“...of course.” Julia seemed concerned. “Enjoy the showing.” She said. 

“I most certainly will!” 

The most satisfying moment of Waldo Walton’s day wasn’t helping a friend, and it wasn’t talking to Julia. It was seeing a defeated Dash Haber arrive at the showing, looking more than distraught. Even his bodyguards for the trip were gone. Waldo ran into him at the party. 

“...Dash.”

“You? You’re still alive?”

“And I’ve been tracking you down for ages.” There was a tense glare between them...they couldn’t do a thing to each other in public. But they both wanted to rip each other’s throats out and use them as a neck tie.

“...in good health?”

“As good as it can be.”

“Hmph.” The two parted ways...the sweet, bitter, sad look in Dash Haber’s eyes was, to Waldo Walton, priceless.

* * *

Carmen and Zack got into the truck. “Great work, you two...clean and neat. And we did it in record time!”

“Pretty good, huh, Player?”

“Sure was! I have another lead, I think. Jamestown, Virginia.”

“Wonderful this time of year, I hear…” They sped off towards the hotel. 

“Hey, Carm?”

“Ivy?”

“When they said Julia was Gamma 13...what does that mean?” Carmen shook. 

“...they said that?”

“I heard Dash mention it in the warehouse.” Ivy put her hand on Carmen’s shoulder. “Is that...is that super bad, or-”

“It means they want to keep her alive for some reason.” She said. “Gamma 13 means that you aren’t allowed to maim someone. They want her alive for some reason.”

“Wonder why?” 

“I think I know...Player?” Carmen asked. 

“Send Shadowsan out to Virginia. His shoulder should be fine by now, right?”

“Sure, but-”

“Player. I need to know this next op will go well.” She said. She looked down.

“It may be a trap.”


	6. The Historic Jamestown Caper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. If such content is triggering or in other ways disturbing, it is suggested by the author to skip this chapter, or read with discretion.

_ “If I can stop one heart from breaking _

_ I shall not live in vain…” -Emily Dickinson _

“So what’s the plan?” Julia asked the chief, holding her file. “It says I’m going alone?”

“We want to try our best to get Carmen Sandiego to be more...directly involved. We’ve even gone to the trouble of making her a red suit.” She said. “This is where you come in. You almost gained her over last time. But this time, we’re only sending you. No gimmicks. She’ll be in Jamestown, we have it on good authority. Are you willing and able?”

“Yes, Chief.” 

“Good.”

“...Jamestown, Virginia.” Player started, as the gang rolled into the parking lot of the museum. “First permanent English colony in what would later become the United States. Founded in 1607, it was home to John Smith and the Virginia Company. It’s seen several wars take place on its soil, and has even more artifacts. Artifacts that The Tigress and the San Jose Kid want to steal.”

“I heard about this place in history class!” Ivy said. “Didn’t the revolution end here?”

“Yorktown,” Carmen said, “which is a few miles that way. That, Jamestown, and Williamsburg make up what the locals here call the ‘Historic Triangle.’”

“Must be popular during the summer!” Zack said. 

“It sure is, most of the local revenue comes from tourism ventures, and a close by military base.” Carmen stood and stretched. “This’ll be simple...we capture Tigress.”

“WHAT!?” Ivy asked. “We can’t just steal a whole  _ woman!”  _

“Indeed we can.” A voice said from the back of the van. Shadowsan had returned for this mission. “We’re going to capture her and turn her back to VILE. It’s the best way to make sure no one gets the artifacts. Steal the thief.” 

Zack looked concerned. “Isn’t that a little...extreme, Carm? Feels kind of bad guyish.” 

Carmen sighed gently. “Guys, we aren’t going to hurt her. We’re simply sending her back where she came from. It’s the best way to keep her away from the artifacts.” She turned in her chair. “Our plan is super simple. Shadowsan and I intercept them on the way in, and...just take them. Easy peasy. Just like stealing a Monet...only the people in a Monet don’t move.” 

“I’ll admit,” Player said, “It’s unorthodox, but seeing as I just spotted one Chase Devineaux on the redrone, it’ll be up his alley.”

“Chase is here?” Zack asked. “The inspector guy?”

“I did tell him he could tag along for ooooone more trip.” She said. “But after this, he’s going back to being a gas station clerk.”

“Good,” Ivy said, “Guy needs a break.”

Devineaux had, somehow. Managed to track them down. More red yarn and particle board, apparently. He was in the parking lot of the museum as well, knowing that the collection here was more valuable than that of anywhere else in the historic triangle. Not a huge amount of money, but definitely worth quite a bit at auction. He saw the van pull up. “It’s about time you showed up, femme rouge!”

“Got caught up, had to stop in Richmond.”

“Did you not take the train?” 

“Trains in this country are...not great. At least, not compared to french trains.”

“I see.” 

“Shadowsan, this is Chase. Chase, Shadowsan.”

The two men shook hands and introduced themselves, and they looked around. Shadowsan looked over. “Player,” He said, “Find Sheena. She’ll be in the woods somewhere...most likely with a fellow operative.” 

“Got it...hey, whoa! I see an ACME car!” Carmen sighed. 

“You’re kidding...what?” 

“ACME? I know them!” Chase said. “I know them well…”

“It’s only got one person, they’re parking in the lot across from us...no way. It’s jules!”

Shit.

“JULES!?” Carmen groaned. “She’s in  _ Danger... _ Ivy, Zack, just make sure she’s sa-”

“She’s walking towards us.” Shadowsan said. Devineaux looked over and smiled. 

“Miss Argent!” He hugged her when she got over to them. 

“Devineaux! It’s been ages! How have you been?”

“I’ve been...rough.” He said. 

“Carmen…” Jules looked up at her. “I missed you in Chicago.”

“Oh? Uhm...yeah. H-hey, this one might not be the best place for you to be at, really...we’ve got it under control.”

“I can handle myself, Carmen, I’ve done it before.” 

“I know, but-”

“Be advised, I spotted them driving adjacent to the capital trail.” Player said. “It’s that 60 mile long bike trail. For the most part, it runs next to John Tyler Highway. That’s where I see Tigress and...San Jose.”

“Alright...Zack, Ivy, be ready with the van. Jules, Devineaux, you all take point. Shadowsan and I will take care of Tigress.”

“Understood.” Devineaux walked to the head of the path. “This way!”

* * *

Sheena drove in an open topped car. She looked behind herself. “Are all the operators here?” 

“Should be,” Cleo said on the communicator, “And it appears blacksheep has fallen right into your lap...and oh! What joy, they’ve sent miz whatsit alone.” 

“Perfect,” Sheena smirked, “San Jose, capture her, and...just deal with the rest if you can.”

“Yes, ma’am,” San Jose loaded his pistols. Behind them, cloaked by new technologies, came a group of security guards hastily hired by VILE. There wasn’t going to be a robbery tonight. It was just business.

Sheena stopped her car and parked it along the road. The moonlit sky gave them away. Just what she wanted. It would only be a matter of time before-

“What’s new, pussycat?” 

“Blacksheep.” Sheena hissed the name through her teeth. 

“Looks like you brought a third of the Earp gang, huh?”

“Well,” San Jose looked over. “Seems you’re a bit less well equipped for us than you were at Monaco. You here to stop us from stealin’?”

“We’re here to steal  _ you! _ ” She held her grappling hook and grabbed the Tigress with it. Julia and Devineaux, along with Shadowsan, jumped from a nearby cornfield, Julia drawing her gun, and Devineaux and Shadowsan just sort of...well, standing there. 

“4 on 2. What’s it gonna be?”

“4 on 2? You wish.” Sheena said. She snapped her fingers, and the guards all uncloaked themselves. 

“...what?” Shadowsan remained calm outwardly. Player...less so.

“Carmen, GET OUT OF THERE!” Carmen made a run for it. Julia ran, shooting behind her, as if to suppress them. 

“Zack, Ivy, change of plan. Meet us at the marina, then drive like hell!” 

“Get them!” Tigress shouted, “capture that short one. She’s  _ mine.” _ San Jose shot at Shadowsan, but...he was dodging his shots. 

“Don’t waste your time on Sensei, he’s not gonna get hit. Just focus on her.”

Carmen stumbled. She got up. “The security guards won’t kill you, but they’ll hurt...Devineaux?”

“Ah…” he huffed. “I...I can make it, just…” He kept running when he heard shots. Shadowsan looked behind. “...He’s aiming for Carmen.”

“What do you mean you only have one bullet left?”

“I didn’t  _ know  _ shadowsan could dodge  _ bullets _ of all things.” He huffed. 

“Just put it into someone.” Sheena said. She smirked. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Almost to the marina. Almost to safety. Almost to the van. Shadowsan was in, and Julia and Carmen were trying to help Devineaux. They’d been chased down. Zack and Ivy shouted. “Come on! Come on! HURRY!”

Devineaux looked behind him. “It’s the cowboy! Carmen, he plans to...move!” He got in front of Carmen.

_ BANG! _

Chase Devineaux’s face went blank. He gasped, and clutched his chest. 

“...Chase?” 

He fell to the ground. Julia did, as well, her feet lassoed together. She was dragged across the asphalt back to the San Jose kid. 

Carmen called out for her. "JULES!"

Carmen clawed at the ground, struggling to get free. "Agh...Carmen! Go, I...S-save yourself!" Sheena cackled. 

“Sorry, Blacksheep...we weren’t here for artifacts. We wanted more personal treasures.” 

They were protected by guards. A rush at this point would be an instant loss. Carmen just...watched as they threw Julia into the back of a personnel carrier and drove off. 

“Chase...chase!” She held onto him, looking in the direction the big armored car was going. She looked back down. 

“...Devineaux.” 

Chase sputtered out blood. “...I-I...saved you, Carmen.”

“You did. You did.”

“So...” He coughed and wheezed. 

“In a way,” he heaved in a few last breaths, “I finally caught you…”

“You did. You...you got me!” Carmen was bawling, never having witnessed something this traumatic. Shadowsan just...looked on. 

“I...I will watch over you.” He said. 

How many stars are in the night sky? Perhaps billions, trillions maybe. Numbering them would be a hopeless effort. But that night, one star shone brighter than any in history, before or since. And Carmen Sandiego knew, somehow, that it was the soul of Chase Devineaux, as it left his broken, tired, mortal body, and left to some sort of peace. She dragged his bloodied corpse into the van and rocked back and forth in her chair as it started to drive away. Shadowsan hugged her. 

“...they’re desperate now.”

“Desperate enough to kill to send a message, yes…” Shadowsan said. 

“They have Jules...they have...t-the-”

“Carmen,” Shadowsan cradled her face in his hand, and kissed her forehead. 

“You are safe. You’re alive.” 

“Carmen…” Zack looked back. “I...don’t know how to tell you this, but you did the right thing.  _ He  _ did the right thing.”

“We ought to give him some sort of proper burial.” Ivy said. “He saved your life!”

“After years of trying to take it.” She said. “They...they took him.” Player, who was young, had turned away as soon as he saw Chase keel over. 

“We’ll…” He sniffled. “We’ll book a flight and fly him back to France, I can get him what he needs. Nothing a bit of digging can’t do…”

* * *

The world had broken for the team that night. Someone had died on their watch. They each thought, if I were faster, if I had driven away sooner, if I had gone for it...he would still be here. A man they all knew so little about had affected them in such a profound way. None of them got sleep. Jules was still missing, so Carmen had no idea what to do. She had no choice...she called ACME.

“Devineaux was a former operative, so he’ll be receiving a company burial and funeral.” Chief said. “I’m incredibly sorry to hear that this happened...it’s tragic when someone in the field dies, whether or not they’re still with ACME.” She added. “It’s never an easy thing to hear.”

“What about Julia?”

“We’re looking into it now, but other than that, there isn’t much we can do.” 

“Nothing? Nothing at all?” 

“Easy, Sandiego,” She sat on the other line, “We’re doing everything we can to work a solution. But this sort of thing does take time. I wish it were easier.”

“...alright.” 

“I know it’s hard, but try to get at least some rest. It really does help, I mean it.”

“...thanks, Chief.” 

“If you need  _ Anything,  _ let me know immediately.” 

The pen clicked away. And for the first time in ages, Carmen felt alone. 

What if she was next? What if it was someone on the team?

What if they killed Jules? What if they hurt her, or...worse?

What if?

_ What if? _

Only time will tell. And time, for carmen, seemed to move slowly, as she thought about her lover, and the man who died to save her.


	7. Epiphany

Headquarters was lonely, even though it was full. Carmen was sitting on her bed, lethargic. There had been a few jobs that had taken place, but...other than Shadowsan putting up with some work in Vietnam, not a lot of them ended up being taken. 

“Hey, Carm,” Ivy and Zack walked in quietly. 

“We brought you some food...it’s just pizza, but...it’s, like, good pizza. You’ll enjoy it.” Ivy sat next to her and stroked her hair. “...You miss jules, huh?”

“We missed the funeral.”

“They wouldn’t let us in, that’s not missing it.” Zack said. “We wore black and everything...stood right outside the window.” 

“We still weren’t there.” Carmen choked up and held her legs to her chest. “...and Jules is gone.”

“Carm,” Ivy said, “They’re probably working real hard to try and find her.” 

“Yeah, bro,” Zack patted her back, “She’s gonna be safe. She’s got ACME and  _ us _ behind her the whole way. As soon as Shadowsan comes back from Vietnam, it’s over for whoever’s keepin’ her locked up.” 

“...I guess so,” Carmen heaved in a shaky, shallow breath, “but I’m just worried. What if...what if they killed her?”

“They didn’t ki-” 

“They killed  _ Chase.  _ What if they kill her?”

“They want to lure you in.” A voice said. Shadowsan walked back into the room. He smiled. “Vietnam was...easier than I thought it would be.” 

Carmen rushed over and hugged him tightly, crying softly into his shoulder. She shallowly and sharply breathed in. 

“T-there’s not much hope for getting her unless we do it, huh?”

“You’re normally never afraid of something like this.” he said. “What makes this different?”

“They used to be less likely to kill me, that’s what.” She sat back down on her bed. “...if we had help from ACME, we could get somewhere faster.” She sighed. She looked at the communicator pen. “...I want to make this call alone.” The whole group hugged her, nearly squeezing the life out of her to try and cheer her up. She smiled a little. They all left, and Carmen stood alone. She suited up...and threw the pen into the floor.

* * *

“...any luck, yet, chief?”

“On?”

“...the search for Julia?” 

“We scrubbed it.”

“You WHAT!?” Scrubbed.  _ Scrubbed.  _ Never before in Carmen’s life had those words hurt so much to hear, or to even speak. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You scrub a search for a stolen car, you don’t scrub a search for an Agent, Chief!” 

“Oh, and what would you have us do, Sandiego? Just waste all of our time and resources for this?”

“8 year olds look for lost footballs with more effort than that!”

“Well forgive me, Carmen, but  _ you  _ don’t seem to know the first thing about running this sort of an organization.”

“You kill my father and talk to me like this!?”

“Young woman, I-”

“Don’t you  _ Young woman _ me! It took you years to even get close to me, she  _ found  _ me, she should be number 1 on your list!”

“Just because she tried to find you to give you a  _ goodnight kiss  _ doesn’t mean she’s-”

“GOD DAMMIT, YES IT DOES!” Carmen huffed and punched at the hologram. “She FOUND me, that’s the important part! Or were you just busy with your dumb cat during that!?”

“CARMEN.” The Chief spoke sternly. “She is in enemy hands. It’s dangerous to go in without some sort of bargaining chip, and  _ even if  _ we had one, I doubt VILE will be very friendly with our exchange.” 

“So you’re just not gonna do anything? You don’t have, like...some agents who're trained to do this?”

“We don’t have a recovery team anymore.” She said. “Not...not after what happened at lake Baikal.” She sighed gently and sat down. 

“Recovery gone wrong?” 

“Yes, now we believe VILE was involved…it was so close to working, too.”

“Anyone still around with the company from that?”

“No, no. We terminated most of them, even the youngest one, Goddard Henderson.”

“...Goddard Henderson? I thought he died?”

“No, he was very much alive. Horrible injuries...leg was shattered, I think.” 

Carmen took a moment to process. “...so the recovery is a no-go? You’re just gonna chicken out?  _ Boy scouts chicken out,  _ not ACME.” 

“Carmen, at the end of the day, this is one agent in the custody of a group who have opened fire on people and had them murdered. You should see the writing on the wall, Carmen, it’s a trap.” She crossed her arms. “Think with your head. It’s more trustworthy than your gut in times like this.” 

“...fine.” She said. “One more thing.” She looked over. “...will she be having a funeral?”

“After 40 days without contact, she will.” She said. “It’ll be a body absent funeral.”

“And I  _ will  _ be allowed in, right?”

“...you were her lover at the time of her capture, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then yes. You would be” The chief ended the call. 

I guess ACME was gonna be no help after all. 

* * *

“Yeah, Waldo? Where in the world are you right now? Close to San Diego?”

“Sure. Who is this?”

“Ivy, one’a Carm’s friends?”

“Oh. Well, sure, I’m close, what do you need?” 

“She just wants to have a word with you, but...she got busy. I just called on that little phone thing she’s got.” 

From the train station all the way to the headquarters of one Miss Carmen Sandiego, Waldo shakily walked, wearing blue jeans, a red and white t-shirt, and a black baseball cap in place of his usual beanie. He knocked on the door, and was...automatically let in. Carmen was waiting for him right there, on the sofa. 

“Sit down, Waldo. I wanna chat.”

“Look, if this is about those two guys you sent me after Chicago, I’m not telling you where I put them u-”

“It’s not about that.” She said. “...what can you tell me about lake Baikal?” 

Waldo furrowed a brown and pushed up his glasses. “You mean the deepest lake in the world, Baikal? The one in russia?” 

“Not like there’s another massive lake near Mongolia.”

“Good point.” Waldo said. 

“...what happened there with ACME?”

“Someone got captured, they sent in a team to get him back. Back then, see, they had operatives, kinda like spec ops guys. Not just the agents, these were like bodyguards. Big backpacks, camo suits...like SEALs, pretty much. They called ‘em Retrievers.” He said. 

“And what happened at lake Baikal?” 

“Went way south. Fast. Someone got caught, firefight erupts, and then some guy gets shot and has a crate dropped on his leg.” 

“And that guy is named Goddard Henderson?” 

“How’d you figure that out?”

“Because you lied to me about him.” She said. “I spoke with the chief earlier today and I hear he lived.”

“Hey lived through that. He’s very thoroughly dead now, I assure you.”

“I see. Complications, or-” 

“Death.” He said, seeming nervous. “Death got him.” 

“...I assumed, Waldo.” Carmen smirked. 

“So you wanna know what happened?” He asked, crossing his weak leg over his strong one. “Because Goddard, before his death, told me an awful lot.” He took off his hat and smoothed his hair. 

“I wanna know who of those retrievers is still alive.”

“Oh, most of ‘em. They all got regular jobs, but funnily enough they sent them home with most of the equipment.” 

“Just not the firepower?” Carmen asked. In response, Waldo just laughed. 

“It’s the united states, send ‘em to Montana and they’ll have it in a week.” 

“What happened?” 

“I could tell you.” he said. “I could tell you everything. Where those guys are now, what happened to Goddard, why I don’t like Dash Haber...all has to do with this.”

“Big story, huh?” 

“Yep. It starts with Operation Golden Midnight.” He leaned in.

“Can you keep a secret?”


	8. Operation Golden Midnight

Operation Golden Midnight was a routine hostage extraction. Someone was stuck somewhere in the lake Baikal region. An agent named Richard Magnussen had been captured by someone rumored to be a VILE operative, and had been tracked back to a base nearby. Retriever team 2 was sent after him. 

Retriever team 2 consisted of 8 men, and one of them was newer to the force. Having only served for 8 months with ACME at this point, Goddard Waldorf Henderson, often just called Wally, or sometimes Waldo, was promising so far. He and the rest of his team trudged through the snow, with SCAR rifles, MREs, radios, flares, and everything one would need to dig in for a few days, which they were more than ready to do. Goddard called on his radio. He’d been waiting for a ‘go’ signal for a while now. 

“When’re we going, captain?”

“Soon...chief wants to make some final decisions.” 

The plan was simple. Surprise. Sure, this was a high ranking VILE official for all they knew, but what’s one guy in a stupid hat against 8 people who were all armed to the teeth and ready to kill?

The captain of the team whispered over his radio. 

“Condition green. Execute.” 

Without a word, the team, decked out in all white, slowly rose from their spots. They got a little closer, and Waldo called on his radio. 

“Spear the two guys up front, it’ll be quieter.” 

‘Spearing’ was a term used as a euphemism for using tranquilizer darts. Two of the men shot them into each guard, and they went down without much hassle. Then...it happened. 

“Hey...hey, those two went down!” An operative from VILE said, running back into the large concrete building. Then, alarms started going off. 

“We’ve been compromised! Plan B!” 

Plan B was simple. Just rush ‘em, and hope to god it worked. Plan B had actually worked for them, once, in the past. But this time it was less successful. The captain went down, and the rest of the men kept going. Then, a helicopter lifted up. It had the VILE operative, Dash Haber on it. Waldo gasped. “I see him! I see the VILE guy! He’s got Rich!”

“Take the shot!” 

Waldo shot, and hit the man squarely in the arm. “Gah!” Dash nearly fell from the helicopter. He shot back with a small pistol, hoping to just maim Waldo. It worked. 

Waldo went down, clutching his knee. “I’m down! I’m DOWN!” Then...it happened. Dash pushed a large crate onto the ground, hoping it would hit the man who’d shot him. 

It didn’t kill him. 

His leg, though, was demolished. 

“FUCK!” Waldo felt hot tears streaming down his face as he panted, trying to get out from under the crate. The chopper got away. One man lit a flare. “Chief, bad news, mission was compromised...they still have Rich. Cap is dead, Private Henderson is...worse for wear.” 

“...we’ll send an evac team.” The chief coldly replied. Waldo looked up into the night sky, and bit down hard on his jaw. “It...hurts…”

“I know buddy, don’t worry, it’ll be...christ.” They lifted it, and the other leg of his thick snow pants looked  _ flattened.  _ He didn’t dare look. “Is...is it broken?”

“We’ll go with broken, sure.” They didn’t have much time to discuss it. He was loaded onto a stretcher when the ACME people came...he groaned. “Uuuugh….t-this is bad…” he drifted in and out of consciousness. 

* * *

He woke up in a hospital bed, hooked up to different machines and an IV. He looked under his blanket, and saw his left leg covered in casts, bandages, and other things. 

“Rough night there, hmm, Goddard?” The chief walked in. She looked grim. 

“...when can I walk again?” 

“With a cane? Oh, I’d say...6 months.” She said. She sat next to his bed. “But, I have some bad news.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about your severance.” She said. “The problem is that your severance won’t be with you for a long time...maybe ever.” 

“What’re you talking about? I worked, I’m still gonna work, I-”

“We haven’t got an opening.” She said. “The Retrievers are done...we can’t have another botched job like that. It’s heinous.” 

“So you’re just not paying any of us?”

“Those men were with the company longer, they got their severance, it’s just that-”

“Just that I wasn’t with the company long enough to get at the insurance?”

“...I’m sorry.” She said. “I’ll be doing the honors of personally paying your bill here. What Human Resources doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt them any.” She said. “But other than that, there’s not much I can do.” 

“...it’s fine, Chief.” He said. “I can figure something out.”

6 months. 6 months of sitting in a hospital bed, of asking for money through crowdsourcing, and of learning how to use a camera he got as a gift. He had a knack for getting it to focus in the horribly lit conditions of the hospital. Eventually, with a medical bill that would make a sultan blush, all covered by Gofundme campaigns, the Chief, and a sign on bonus from the National Geographic, he walked...or rather, limped out of the hospital. He stayed at home for a few days, got some money for some photos, and bought a bunch of hiking supplies and camera gear. He kissed his folks goodbye, and walked to the train station to get to the airport. 

“Name please?” The woman asked at the ticket counter. 

“...Waldo. Waldo Walton.” he said. It just came to mind. He liked it better than Goddard. 

* * *

“A quick romp through Europe, 5 years, and a few follow up appointments done in dodgy hospitals in southern Spain, and here we are!” Waldo said. “I, uhm...I should have led with the whole ‘hey, I used to work for ACME’ thing when we met.”

“...yeah, you should have.” Carmen nodded. “Do you think...no, that’s silly.” 

“What is?”

“Do you think that VILE still uses that facility?” She thought a moment. “I think Player could probably find something.” 

“Player?”

“He’s our chair...guy. Guy in the chair? Y’know, the smart one.” 

“Hmm.” Waldo got up and grunted. “Phew...lefty’s a little rough today, not sure why.” He hummed a little to himself. “So we’re gonna go to Siberia and get someone back is what you’re telling me?”

“Jules Argent. I think you two met in Chicago.” 

“She the one with black hair?” Carmen nodded in confirmation, and walked to her room of the headquarters. She looked behind her. “Hey, Waldo. Thanks for the help.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” 

“If you...could round up those former ACME people, maybe...get things going between them? Then we could do something.” 

Waldo nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. I’ll let you know when we’re ready.” He started for the front door. “Oh, and one more thing!”

“What’s that?” Carmen asked. 

“...I was mad at ACME for what happened to me, but...they’re a bunch of lawful goods.” he said. “They can’t help it, it’s their line to live by the book.” he walked away, and for once in the past 5 years, he had to use both hands to count the number of people in the world who knew the true story of Waldo Walton. 

Carmen was less concerned with whimsical things like that. She wanted answers. She wanted revenge. She wanted  _ Jules. _ She got onto her laptop and got in touch with Player. 

“Hey, Red. You look a little...less emotionally drained than when I last saw you.”

“It’s been a ride today. I need you to find something near Lake Baikal.”

“Resorts? Finally taking a break?” 

“Funny. No, I’m looking for an old VILE facility, got anything in those files?”

“Let’s look..Shadowsan did some work running people there a while ago. Some place they called The Port for its location. Apparently, it’s still operational, and they keep high profile hostages there.” 

“Interesting...I’ll ask him about it. I think it’s where they’re hiding Jules. We’ll need a plan to get in there.” 

“It will not be easy.” Shadowsan walked into the room. 

“I was just thinking about you, Shadowsan.” Carmen cooed, grinning at him. “Speak of the devil.”

“The Port is incredibly difficult to get to, let alone get out of. No roads, the van would be useless. We’d need something bigger.” 

“Or, we could just put some heavy duty tires on it and have our resident motorhead Ivy work her magic?” 

“That could work.” Shadowsan said. He sat down. “Revenge is a confession of pain, Carmen Sandiego.” He said. 

“This isn’t about revenge...it’s about Jules. I need her back. I feel like I just got her.”

“Then…” He nodded. “I say we go for it.” He said. “We’ll need extra firepower.” 

“Waldo’s got a week and some change...he says he can make arrangements. I assume we’ll use the private jet?”

“Can do.” Player said. Carmen smiled gently and sat back on the couch. 

“Until then, we’ll lay low...let them think they’ve seen the last of us. Then we go in with more than they could ever hope to trap.” 


	9. A Sudden Jolt

“Waldo,” Carmen spoke over the phone, “We’re ready, Are you and the team?”

“Sure are.” 

“Good. We’re going to head to the plane...we’re picking you up in Montana?” 

“Yep.” 

“Gotcha. We have everything we’ll need...Montana, Alaska, Japan, then the old staging ground if it’s still available.” She hung up. She sighed. “Player,” She asked, “How is that old ACME staging ground?” 

“Let’s just say we’ll wanna find a helicopter for the last leg. I can pull some strings and get us one in Mongolia...I know a guy who knows a guy.” 

“Good, good.” 

“Well, at least the plane is nice for now!” Zack observed. The plane was a bit larger this time, thanks to Player getting them a larger aircraft after using some prior knowledge and some still valuable crypto currency to bribe someone into flying them around. Transport had been arranged to be shipped in from Mongolia, again, by Player. Shadowsan was in Mongolia now, playing the role of a man who needed vans for a trip to Lake Baikal. 

“So what’s the plan?” Zack asked. 

“We meet up with Waldo and the retrievers in Montana, then get to Mongolia, switch over to a helicopter, and raid the base...then do the whole thing in reverse.” 

“Sounds like a good idea t’me.” Ivy said. “What’s in these coolers?” She looked at one. Zack gasped when he opened up one of the coolers. 

“Yikes, bro! It’s-” 

“Blood. All our types.” 

“BLOOD!? Carm, what the heck!?” 

“Look, if San Jose is gonna be there and if they’re using lethal force, we’ve got to be ready for blood loss. This is the best way to prepare for it.” She said. “It’s not a bad idea, just...a little creepy.” 

“Yeah, sure, just a little!” Zack sat in one of the chairs on the plane. “So which one’s refreshments?” 

“The blue ones are drinks and snacks.” Carmen rolled her eyes. “I dunno how you’r e thinking about food, we had the biggest breakfast we’ve had in weeks right before this.”

“Yeah, I know! Flight’s gonna be long though…” 

“We’ll stop and get something in Montana and in Alaska. We have to stop up there anyhow.” She smiled. “I’m glad you all can think about food right now.” The plane lifted off the ground and headed north east. “I’m just thinking about all the ways this could go wrong.” 

They got to Montana, and welcomed Waldo and the team of 6 aboard. They were all loaded up, equipped with thick camo jackets, lots of bullets, and single shot, civilian model SCAR rifles, chambered in 5.56...more than enough to do the job they needed to do. Two of the men had Ballista rifles in .338. They were armed to the teeth...at least  _ most  _ of them got severance packages and company stocks that they could cash in for just such an occasion. 

“Ivy, Zack, you two focus on transport as usual.” Carmen said. 

“Waldo and the team will provide a distraction, we get Jules, and then we bug out as they retreat.” Carmen said, looking over at Waldo. “You guys are just a distraction. Waldo, you stay with the transports and do what you can from there.” 

“Got it.” 

“What if we see Dash Haber?” One of the retrievers asked. 

“Do what you will with him. Not my department.” Waldo said. He sat back. “Rich, Mike, you guys’ll distract them first. Shoot to  _ miss _ . Then the other four move on in.” He said. 

“This could go wrong, and it could go right. They’ll use lethal force as soon as we’re detected. Be ready for it.” 

A lot was riding on this, and they all knew it. It was a very quiet flight to Alaska, and an even quieter flight to the port...even the helicopter transfer, blood, bullets and all, was somber. They knew the weight. When they got there, Carmen got under a greenish brown blanket to match the dead grass surrounding the port. She was with the 4 men on the frontal raid. Shadowsan, Waldo, Zack, and Ivy were with the respective vans. 

“Everything is in place,” player said, “Give waldo the go ahead when you’re ready.” 

“Got it...this is a big deal, is everyone ready for this?” She got on the comms. 

“We’re ready, Carm,” Zack said, “You can count on us.” 

“Waldo and I are in position.” Shadowsan said. 

“Waldo? Give the word.”

* * *

“Rich, Mike, have you got me?”

“Rog’, Waldo, we got you.”

“Mike, I see one guard on the roof, take him out, no spear, just arrow.” Slang. Don’t trank him, use a round. 

“Rich, miss the other, trigger a zero alpha.” 

“Roger. We’ve both got the shot.” 

“...execute.”

* * *

Julia had no idea where she was. She had no clue what she was supposed to do. All she knew was that she was in a room, under surveillance, and unarmed. She had to find a way out. 

How does someone escape something? Typically, ACME relies a lot on technology and the communicator, but hers had been taken away. So she had to resort to more basic methods. She looked around at the guards. She noticed that while she was behind bars, the guards were wearing their key rings on their back pockets, which presented a very easy opportunity to just grab them. But how to do it without the other guard noticing?

“...where am I?’ She whispered. 

“The Port. That’s all the information you’ll get.” The guard on the right said. The guard looked behind him. “We’re waiting to hear what the Countess wants done with you.” He said. “Now shut up and wait...food’ll come soon.” 

Figures they’d give her food, if they wanted to keep her alive. Maybe that would present a good opportunity to escape? She waited...and the food came. 

Basic. White rice and water. But a feast of information came to her when they brought it. It seemed like the key to her cell was a round one, marked with a red dot on all their key chains. They had to open her cell door to get the food in and out. She also had utensils...although, they were only plastic. She ate and drank, and waited for her next move. How would she defeat the guards?

Three needed to be there for food, right? One with the food, two on the outside. Pulling one guard in and holding him hostage would be easy. She gets the weapon, whatever it is, and uses it on the other guards quickly. She’d been taught to shoot quickly and accurately, and despite her vision she was a crack shot. This was starting to fall into place. 

“How many meals a day?” She asked. 

“Two. Now I told you,  _ shut up. _ ” 

She did. And then, the second meal came. She got things ready, and then, as the door was opened…

“Alright, he-” She cut him off, punching him in the throat and getting the weapon he had. Jules fired it at the two guards, and they fell to the floor, groaning. Stun guns, it appeared. She smirked. She was gonna be on her way out in no time. She kicked them all into the cell, and locked it. She leaned on the bars. 

“Quickest way out. Now, if you please.”  
“...take...a left, then a right, then up the ladder.” Suddenly, an alarm went off. The guards gasped. “...zero alpha.” One said. “If you’re leaving you’d better leave now.”

Zero Alpha? Jules slinked out of view of a few passing guards by ducking into a doorway. She nodded to the trapped guards and ran through the hall. Took a left, then a right, and-

“Hatch is locked up, si-HEY!” 

Without thinking, she stunned them, and then ran. She’d have to find another route. She rushed through the hallway and came across another ladder. She wandered up it, and found a room. Looked like personal belongings. Her gun was there...and her communicator. She grabbed it. Damn, the thing wasn’t working!

Julia heard a voice. Her gun wasn’t loaded, but it still had mass. 

“Who’s th-Oof!” The guard went down, leaving a gun...conveniently, the same sort that Jules hand. She stole the ammo she could get to. Julia scrambled through the hallways. This must’ve been the prison portion...no one was still here. She looked around, desperate to find an…

EXIT. She found a window. She very quickly took the clip from her gun and removed it, putting it in her coat pocket. She bashed against the window, and managed to crawl out. 

“JULES!” That voice...you could just make it out over the alarms, gunshots, and other sounds of impending infiltration. She stood, shakily. “...Carmen Sandiego?” She ran to her and held her. She kissed her softly, and looked up. “...odd place for a first kiss, I know.”

“We’ve got you, but...we have to follow through with this. We need to get Cleo.”

“The countess? Is she here?” Jules asked. 

“I think she was gonna use you as bait to draw me out.” Carmen smirked. “Guess it worked...get back to the van, I need to get rid of the pla-”

“NO.” Jules said. She held Carmen’s hand. “We’re fighting together.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I know a way in.” 


	10. Code Zero Alpha

Inside of the port, Countess Cleo was being evacuated. She looked at the two operatives she’d brought along- Dash Haber, and the San Jose Kid. 

“If you two see Carmen Sandiego, get rid of her.” 

“You mean ki-”

“I mean  _ Kill. _ ” She said. She got the last of her things onto a boat. She was gone. 

Dash, of course, made his way to the nearest helicopter. He looked down. “I’d better not get shot by anyone down there this time.” He looked at San Jose. “Cover the retreat.”

“We’re retreatin’? there’s only 10 of ‘em!”

“And we aren’t made to defend against that sort of group. We’re retreating. More transports will be here later.” He said. “Now go! You have a better shot at Carmen than I do.”

Dash Haber’s helicopter lifted off, and while it took some small arms fire, it stayed in the air. San Jose walked through the halls and talked with an operator. “What’s our situation?” 

“Sir, we have 5 hostiles outside who are actively shooting, and the prisoner, Julia, has escaped.”

“Escaped? Perfect...she’ll die in the woods while Carmen goes on a wild goose chase...this is perfect. Take care of those men. I’m gonna look for Carmen. Chances are she’s inside.” 

* * *

“Make the call, Waldo,” Shadowsan said, “they’ve been out there long enough.” 

“Got it, boss.” Waldo spoke into his radio. “Route, boys, we’re done here.” 

“RETREAT!” One of the retrievers shouted. They fired more rounds as they fled into the woods, drawing the guards out after them. The guards, when away from the defenses of the Port, were easy targets...they fell quite quickly. 

“Good work.” Shadowsan said. “We’re going back to the helicopter.” He drove quickly, the large ‘van’, more of an SUV, traversing the landscape, leaving Zack and Ivy on their own. 

“How do you think they are, Ivy?” 

“Fine. Why wouldn’t they be?” 

“They’ve been in there a while.” He said. “Are you sure she-”

“Carm is perfect at this sort of thing.” Ivy said. “I’m sure she’s inside. 

* * *

“We’re inside, Player.”

“Good. Be advised, the redrone is tracking the cowboy, he’s headed right for you.” 

“...crap. I’m not armed!” 

“Jules is, right?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Carmen nodded. She kept going. “Any sign of Cleo?” 

Before player could answer, San Jose was facing them, his duster fluttering under an air vent. 

“Cleo bugged out.” He smirked. “She left me to get rid of y’all.” He drew his gun. 

BANG!

Carmen went down, clutching her shoulder. “Gah...y-you didn’t kill me!”

“Maybe I want you to bleed out.” He said. He looked at Jules. “...you, though? I wanna make up for Jamestown...sorry I missed.”  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

San Jose sank to the ground. He died before he hit it. Jules took off her jacket, and wrapped it around Carmen’s arm. “You’ll be fine.” 

“We....nnng...we have blood. I...I can get that.” Carmen walked with Jules, and Jules waved at the van that had pulled up. “Is this...i-is this them?” She was shivering. 

“Yes!” She flagged them down, and got loaded into the SUV. Zack and Ivy rushed them back to the helicopter, got in, and looked around. 

“...success.” Shadowsan said. He smiled gently. “And we only almost lost one person.” A retriever pricked Carmen’s arm with a needle, getting things going. She sighed, barely awake...she hadn’t slept. Jules leaned on the wall of the helicopter. “Where are we headed?” 

“Beijing. Then Alaska. Then Montana. Then home.” Zack said. “Well, granted, it’s San Diego, so not really  _ home,  _ but close enough, right?” Julia rubbed her eyes and walked over to a slowly recovering Carmen. She put her hand on her shoulder. That is, her good shoulder. 

“Carmen.” She leaned next to her. “You saved my life.” 

“I did.” She said. “You’re welcome.” She winked and winced, looking over at her arm. “How did you even escape? That place is locked up tight.” 

“Not when they get too sloppy, it’s not.” Jules smiled. “How do you afford all this transport?”

“I steal valuable artifacts and things, remember? That and our tech guy secures a lot of it. He has friends in high places.” She put her hand on Jules’. 

“So that kiss.” 

“It wasn’t my best work, I’ll admit.” 

“I’ll admit that it was my first one ever,” Carmen said, “we didn’t have a lot of romance on the island.” 

“Well,” Jules laughed, “For a first timer it wasn’t so bad.” 

“Maybe I could get in a bit more practice?” 

“Maybe.” Jules kissed her again, cupping her cheek in her bruised, bandaged hand. She pulled away. “I love you, Carmen Sandiego.”

“I love you too, Jules.” She sighed and laid back on the small stretcher. 

* * *

“Well, team, great work!” Waldo said, dropping them off in Montana. “Beautiful stuff, no one got hurt...well, none of you guys got hurt, it was nearly flawless!” 

“Yeah...always a good time hanging out with you, Waldo.” One of them said. “Let us know if you need more help with that, yeah?” Waldo laughed and hugged them all. 

“Missed you guys.” He got back on the plane, and waved goodbye as they headed for Sandiego. “Phew…” He said, “I’ll be glad to get back to hiding for a while.”

“Where do you even hide?” Zack asked. Ivy was sleeping on his shoulder. He didn’t quite want her there, but...it’s where she fell asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her up. She could get angry when you woke her up. 

“That’d really ruin the point, wouldn’t it?” 

“I guess.” 

The plane landed in San Diego, and Zack woke Ivy up and got the keys to the van, which they’d parked in the charter service’s hangar. They all drove home...save for Waldo. He just tipped his hat, got in a cab, and...left. He left a small note with Carmen. 

‘Like San Diego, but need to get back home. Wanna see mom and dad. Been a few years. -Waldo’.

A tiny smile painted Carmen’s lips as she walked into their headquarters. 

“Ahh, home sweet headquarters!” Ivy leaned on the wall. “Gotta say, that mission was a doozy...we get a few days off, right?”

“Try a few weeks.” Carmen said. “After a defeat like that? VILE is gonna be a little busy doing damage control.” She sat on the couch, and looked over. 

“Jules.” She patted a spot on the couch next to her, and held Jules as tight as she could...admittedly, her grip was a little bit diminished after the wound. She kissed her. 

“I want you to find some way to take time off from ACME.” 

“I’d be glad to do that, but I have things I need to work o-”

“Jules.” Carmen giggled. “Work can wait. I can wait, too, but I’m less patient than your paperwork.” She ran a hand through Julia’s hair. “Besides, I haven’t gotten to spend real time with you at all. I want to.” She said. “I wanna hold you. I wanna know you’re here...I wanna know you’re safe.”

Jules let out a small moan and nestled into Carmen’s neck. “Anywhere with you is safe for me, Carmen Sandiego.” She said. “I know you’ll move heaven and earth to save my life.”

Carmen smiled, and kissed her once more. “I love you. Jules.”

“I love you too, Carmen.”


	11. Epilogue

_ “Spend all you have for loveliness, _

_ Buy it and never count the cost; _

_ For one white hour of singing peace, _

_ Count many a year of strife well lost, _

_ And for a breath of ecstacy, _

_ Give all you have been, or could be.” _

_ -Sara Teasdale, ‘Barter’ _

  
  
  


Waldo went on with his life, mostly. Much like Carmen, he lived mysteriously. Some say they’ve seen him in Europe, others say he retreated back to Dorr Michigan, and got a job as a waterman on the lake freighters. While Waldo liked the idea of sailing on a straight decker cargo ship, he didn’t like the idea of having to do it for a long time. So, as he often did, he snuck on, got pictures, and snuck off on a mail tug. 

He traveled the world, over and over again, getting beautiful pictures of starry skies, moonlit shores, and foggy mountains. He lived his life as best as he could, and as happily as he could. The last known Waldo picture was a picture of a lake freighter slipping out of sight, taken near Thunder Bay. He called it ‘So long, and Goodnight’. Those words would become his famous last ones.

* * *

Late September, 2054. A man has died. His name was...well, frankly, that was hard to pin down. He died happy, it seemed; he was smiling. According to experts, he died of untreated pneumonia, in a hotel room in Canada. 

His name, according to a small card found on his person, was Goddard ‘Waldo’ Henderson. He was born in 1993. His last wishes were that his journals be released and that he be buried in his home town of Dorr, Michigan. When someone actually read his journals, they were published immediately and became bestsellers. 

Zack and Ivy were seeing their grand niece off to college. The Ohio University. It wasn’t so cold this time of year, and she’d really been there for a while, but they hadn’t been able to make it for Welcome Weekend. Zack and Ivy sat on a bench on College Green. 

“Remember the job we pulled here?” Ivy asked. “Right there, that’s the monument. Almost been up 200 years.”

“Pretty place to go to school, isn’t it?” He asked. “If I was gonna go to college, it’d be here.”

“Don’t lie, bro, you’d try to get into Boston.”

“And why’s that?” He remarked.

“Because unless it’s something important or Carmen is involved, you don’t like to travel more than 200 yards outside of the city.” She laughed. “It took ages for me to drag you to a winery!”

“Well, maybe I don’t like wine!”

“Says the man with the wine cellar. You just don’t like driving more than an hour.”

“If I can’t fly, then what’s the point!?” He rolled his eyes. “We need more public transit!”

“Sure, sure,” Ivy laughed, pushing some of his buttons. He looked down at his phone, and...narrowed his eyes. 

“Waldo died,” He looked over at his sister, taking up his phone to let her read it. 

“Waldo? Stripey shirt guy?”

“Yeah, him. He died in Canada...apparently there’s a funeral next week.”

“Oh.” She giggled. “Funny, I feel like I never heard from him other than the christmas cards, and the gift baskets, and the post cards...” She said, sarcastically. “For a professional hider, he sure is good at keeping in touch.”

“For sure. Maybe we’ll see Carm there. How long’s it been?” He thought. “Maybe 10 years or so? Her and her little wife, what’s her face.”

“Jules?”

“Jules.” 

* * *

“Jules?” Carmen turned over in bed, and looked at her lover as she read the news on her phone. She gasped. “Waldo passed.”

“Waldo?” She shook her head. “Now way, he’s...our age right?”

“He’s got a few years on us, but...this says pneumonia.” 

“Guy with no health insurance was bound to die from something like that.” She got up and stretched. “Where are they burying him?” 

“His hometown of Dorr. Apparently his journals are being published.” She said. “He must’ve been a good writer.” 

“At least he had interesting stories to tell.”

Jules got out of bed and showered, as Carmen got up to make breakfast. They lived in a small place away from the world in rural, southeastern Virginia. It was a big farmhouse, and Carmen enjoyed the views she got...not that she saw them too often, constantly going around the world with money left over from her youth. She was able to retire early, with quite a bit, and still give plenty as she went. Jules making 6 figures as the head of ACME for 20 years didn’t hurt, either. When Jules came down, she hugged her gently and moaned softly, her arms wrapping around Carmen’s waist. “I think we should go to his funeral.” 

“I think so, too.”

* * *

The funeral was...well attended. It was in a field, not even at a church, in Dorr. It was cold, and instead of a headstone, a group of photographers funded a large memorial; a cylinder, with his aliases wrapped around it, with a small plaque reading 

‘GODDARD ‘WALDO’ HENDERSON

1993-2054

ONLY GOD TRULY KNOWS HIM NOW’

Carmen approached the small urn, fashioned to look like a camera, waiting to be lowered into the earth. “I figured he’d wanna be cremated.” 

“Makes him harder to dig up.” She heard a familiar, Bostonian voice. 

“Zack?”

“I’m here, too, y’know.” 

“Ivy!” She hugged the both of them. “Oh, gosh, it’s been years...when was the last time we met, even?” 

“Oh, gosh, must’ve been that wedding in New Mexico.” Ivy said. “Last picture I have with you is in the desert somewhere.” 

“Hello, you two.” Julia waved gently, and held Carmen’s hand. “Been a while.”

“Yeah.” Zack hugged her and patted her back. “And to think, first time we formally met, we were dragging you out of some hole in the ground.” He shrugged. “Wally’s gettin’ ready to go in!” The group looked at him. 

“...oh, c’mon, he joked about that stuff all the time.”

“You...knew him?” Someone asked. All four of them looked over. “We did, yes. I can prove it,” Carmen said. 

“No, no, I believe you.” The man smiled. “I knew him too.” He winked and held up a little note with his phone number on it. “Lousy number stopped working ages ago.” He giggled. “Guess I thought it was time to give it back to him.” 

Jules looked at it. “Carmen, that’s his...do you have yours?”

“I had the exact same idea.” She held hers out, and the very few people who had one of those sheets just left it on top ot the urn. 

Only 5 people had those sheets. 

Only a few people on earth even knew him. 

And yet, his funeral was attended by thousands. People who’d seen his pictures of volcanoes erupting, or old men laughing, or young people fighting wars, or famine, or massive wildfires, or waves that broke 10 feet above the ship. People had all seen what he had captured. People knew what he’d  _ done.  _ They just didn’t know what he  _ was. _

And Waldo? He wouldn’t have minded that, if he were still alive. 

Carmen was the last to get into the car to head back to the airport on this whirlwind trip. She patted the cylinder, and placed a small picture she had of the two together in Amsterdam at the foot of it. 

“So long, Waldo,” She said, “and goodnight.” 


End file.
